


On Ice

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [24]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: There are multiple reasons a person would walk funny.
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim, Nonbinary Hunter/August Willenheim
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'ice'.

"Why are you walking funny, Jules?" Piper asked when her fellow Hunter joined her at the Wolf. Before they could reply, she leered suggestively. "Did you and Willenheim have a little _too_ much fun last night?"

Giving a long-suffering sigh, they waited until Edna brought their usual wine and left before asking, "Do you want to tease me some more or the actual truth?"

"The actual truth, please," she replied, taking a deep draught of her rum.

Nodding, Jules told her, "I was Hunting something in the woods nearby when I found a patch of ice. My feet slipped out from under me and I landed flat on my backside."

"Ouch." Piper winced sympathetically. She followed it with a wicked grin. "Has August kissed it and made it better?"

Laughing, they kicked her shin under the table. "No!" Lowering their voice, they added, "I haven't seen them yet since I slipped."

"So what are you doing sitting here with me, then?" She made shooing motions with her free hand. "Go find them!"

Finishing their wine, Jules carefully stood up and headed for the door of the tavern. They found August already at home, book in hand. They looked up at Jules' entrance. "Good evening, Jules."

"Good evening, love." Crossing to the sofa in a few swift strides, Jules bent and kissed them, deep and filthy.

When they parted, August asked, "What excuse did you give Piper?"

"I slipped on ice," Jules replied, carefully sitting down on one hip at August's feet.

Giving a soft huff of laughter, August began to card their fingers through Jules' thick black hair when they rested their head against August's knee. "Well, I distinctly recall ice being involved, but _after_ the fact."

"My arse will recover in time." Jules tilted their head into August's touch with a soft sigh of pleasure. "Eventually, Piper will figure it out."

August sounded suspicious, their fingers going still in Jules' hair. "What makes you say that?"

"I'll eventually run out of excuses for why I'm walking funny every time you fuck my arse." Jules turned just in time to see August's face turn red at their words.

Arching an eyebrow, they managed to sound haughty despite their blush, "Or I could just... not."

"Then I'll just have to 'convince' you." Jules shifted to kneel in front of August, licking their lips in anticipation.

Almost in spite of themself, August's knees parted as Jules smoothed their hands over August's boots. "You can _try_."

"With great enthusiasm." Jules smirked, looking forward to the attempt.


End file.
